La Misión
by Tomas Uchiha99
Summary: ¿Se imaginan si volviera un jinchuuriki, pero mucho mayor a lo que en la anterior guerra hubo?, ¿que pasaria si se Crease un nuevo Bijuu?, ¿y podran salir de esta el equipo 7?, pero a pesar de todo ellos trataran de solucionarlo lo mas estupidamente posible. Advertencia estupides superando sus limites.
1. ¡Una nueva eventura!

La Mision: Escape de la

Ciudad De Las Nubes

No soy dueño de Naruto, Si lo hiciera Seria mucho menos famoso por que HABRIA ''HENTAI'' ?, y Probablemente exista NARUHINA (personaje).

NO PODRIA descartar la IDEA de que NARUTO sea novio de SAKURA.

CAPITULO 1:

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHG estoy cansado, quiero dormir- Decia Naruto vostesando.

BAAAAAKA si no has hecho NADA desde la guerra, lo unico que hiciste fue comer RAMEN- Le hablaba quejunbrosa Sakura.

EEEEEEEEE por que me lo dices a mi, Sasuke no hace nada mas que MIRAR SUS "OJOS" TODO EL DIA! Dattebayo- Decia Naruto reclamando.

CORRECCION, entreno mis Ojos- corregia el Uchiha

Que tal si le preguntamos a la vieja Tsunade si hay alguna mision de Clase A o S, Dattebayo ¡- Preguntaba Animado el Rubio.

Ummm Tentador pero LO QUE IMPORTA SON LAS GANAS- Decia serio Sasuke.

Sakura, Tu tienes ganas de ir a alguna Mision?- Le preguntaba Naruto con los ojos de Perrito Mojado.

REALMENTE NO, pero nesecito Ryu a si que Bueno- Decia sin ganas.

En tu CARAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Dattebayo- Se burlaba el Jinchuuriki, del portador del Sharingan.

Hmp- Murmuraba Sasuke.

30 Minutos despues

¡Viejaaaaaa Tsunadeeeeee!- Gritaba Naruto emocionado.

¡QUE NO ME LLAMES A SI!- Gritaba enoja Tsunade.

¿Hay alguna mision para nosotros?- Preguntaba el rubio

Pero por favor NO OTRA VEZ EN UNA GRANJA- decia Sasuke medio miedoso.

NO, definitivamento NO¡- Decia el Uzumaki atormentado.

¿Que les Pasa?- Pregunta la vieja curiosa.

Desde ese dia Sasuke Le tiene miedo A las GALLINA, LAS trataba de abusadoras y no sabia de donde salian los HUEVOS- Decia Sakura seria.

¡BASTAAAAAAAA! Me estoy acordando de ese HECHO aterrador, QUE OTSOOZUKI MALDIGA A LAS GALLINAS¡- Gritaba Sasuke muerto de miedo

Desde ESE dia no volvio a COMER POLLO Y MUCHO MENOS HUEVOS- Decia Naruto.

Bueno, bueno por una mision no?, Bueno hay una, se Trata de un viaje a La Villa Oculta de las Nubes-Decia La Hokage.

EEEEEEEEE Como vamos a llegar a alla, ¿Naruto el Kiuuby Puede Volar?- Pregunto Sakura.

UUM Le preguntare- Dijo Naruto.

_Kurama tu puedes volar?- _Le pregunto Naruto Al Zorro.

_¡NO! Idiota, MIRA QUE YO PODRE VOLAR, solo en tu Cabeza entra algo as!-_ Le dijo el Kiuuby burlandose.

Dijo que no puede volar-dijo El Uzumaki deprimido.

Ensima le pregunto, su grado de estupides es MUUUUUUUUY alto- dijo Sasuke burlandose.

HUMP, al menos no tengo una novia marimacho- murmurava Naruto con una sonrisa macabra.

¡SAKURA NO ES MI NOVIAAAAA!- dijo Sasuke aclarandole Naruto.

YO en ningun momento dije SAKURA- dijo naruto con la sonria mas macabra que pudiera existir.

ME TRATAS A MI DE MARIMACHO,AQUI TIENES- le decia Sakura a Sasuke mientras le reventaba la cabeza con el piso.

AAAHG, que acaso tratas de matarme?- se quejaba Sasuke adolorido.

Por eso dije que era medio hombre- murmurava Sasuke.

¿QUE HAS DICHO?- decia Sakura, apunto de darle otra hostia.

QUE yo no e dicho nada, nada de nada- decia Sasuke asustado por perder su vida.

ME DEJAN TERMINAR- se quejaba Tsunade.

SI SI SI- decia Sasuke tratando de dejar de lado todo este tema.

Bueno esta mision es de investigacion y dice que en esa villa tienen acumula chakra desde tiempos ancestrales, hasta se dice que en ese mismo lugar tienen el cuerpo de Rikudo Sennin, haciendo experimentos para que reviva o sacarle el chakra que tiene en el cadaver.

RIKUDO SENNIN- dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo sorprendidos.

Me deben un chicle- les reclamava sakura despues de casi haberle roto el brazo a los dos.

Aaaah tenias que pegarme tan fuerte dattebayo- decia Naruto lloriqueando.

Si, si no, no tendria gracia- decia Sakura sonriendo.

No me sorprende- dijo Naruto serio.

Aaaaa si toma esto- decia Sakura al haberle rebentado un cachete de la cara.

UUUUUUUH- se quejaba Naruto tirado en el piso.

UUUUF safe- dijo Sasuke aliviado.

¡¿QUE DIJISTE?!- preguntaba Sakura con una sonrisa macabra, parecia endemoniada.

YO esto eeeeee dije que eras hermosa- decia Sasuke con una sonrisa falsa.

Gracias- dijo Sakura sabiendo que era mentira.

Bueno pueden salir mañana con Kakashi o Yamato a la mision-dijo la hokage.

¡KAKASHI!- gritaron Sakura y Naruto.

¿Por que tu no dices nada Sasuke?- le preguntaba Naruto sabiendo lo que Iba pasar.

Por que el ya no sirve para nada, perdio su Sharingan- decia el uchiha aclarando la duda.

¡BLAM!

AAAAAAHG ¿Por que has pegado?- preguntaba el pelinegro murivundo.

Porque hablaste mal de Kakashi sensei -dijo Sakura tranquila.

Creo que sakura hoy esta muy violenta, tendrias que parar un poco no?- dijo el Uzumaki.

Bueno me detendre, pero QUE NO VUELVA A ESCUCHAR QUE HABLAN MAL DE KAKASHI SENSEI.

A la mañana siguiente

Estaban en camino charlando ya a kilometros de Konoha.

Pobre Yamato- decia Kakashi.

Si estaba llorando por ahi- dijo Naruto.

Vez por eso queria que viniera, Yamato y no este

saco de tripas de BAKAKASHI- dijo Sasuke.

Miralo sa hace el bueno porque tiene "OJOS DE ESTRELLITA"- decia el Uzumaki burlandose de Sasuke.

Claramente quieres pelea no?, espero que no te hagas pis como la ultima vez - le recordaba Sasuke a Naruto.

Aquella vez no podia aguantarmelo mas lo tenia guardado desde mas de 2 dias- decia el jinchuuriki aclarando lo ocurrido.

Blam sale una piedra de la nada pegandole en la cara a Naruto.

AAAAAHG de donde salio eso dattebayo- dijo naruto lloriqueando

DEMEN TODO EL DINERO-dijo un ladron ingenuo por lo que podia venir.

AL FIN- dijo el Uzumaki feliz.

Naruto se tranformo en el modo control de chakra, saco una mano gigante y reboleo al ladron, que no era tan serio para hacer tan grave ataque.

¡¿HACÍA FALTA HACER TODO ESO CON ESE POBRE LADRON?!-preguntaba el Uchiha sorprendido.

Es que hace mucho que no uso el modo control de chakra, queria usarlo-dijo Naruto.

Bueno pero le acabas de arruinar la vida a ese pobre tipo- dijo Sakura.

PERDON, perdon-se disculpaba el uzumaki.

Eeeee chicos ya es de noche vamos a acampar por que si no el cuco nos va a agarrar- dijo el Hatake.

AAAAAhg el CUCO- dijo Naruto muerto de miedo.

Uu a hora no va poder dormir-dijo Sasuke.

Despues de armar la carpa, el Uzumaki insulto a todo los dioses por no estar Yamato para hacer una casa de madera en un y se pusieron a mirar el mapa, descubrieron algo

que los dejo sin palabras...

…..

N/A: **Hola lo hice a si de corto porque queria saber si estaba buena la historia para ustedes, el**

**proximo capitulo, si es que le gusto la historia.**

**Espero atentamente sus comentarios.**


	2. El descubrimiento

La mision:

Escape de la Villa Oculta De las nubes

Capitulo:2

OOh POR EL AMOR DE LOS POLLOS SANTOS, NO HAY NADA- decia Naruto totalmente sorprendido.

A mi no me vengas a joder con que el mapa no muestra la villa, ni mucho menos con los POLLOS-advertia Sasuke.

Es imposible, es cartograficamente imposible- dijo Sakura.

Bueno es lo que estan viendo, a si que tendremos que buscarlo sin mapa-dijo Kakashi informandolos.

Aaaaaaaaah no quiero, me encabrone, me vuelvo, hump- dijo naruto muy enojado.

No, no por favor Naruto, no te vallas- le decia Sakura con tono probocativo.

Bueno, si me lo pide asi no puedo decir que no- dijo el Uzumaki Imnotizado.

Este tonto, como no esperar algo asi- dijo el Uchiha.

¡ME CANSE DE TI, TE DESTRIPARE CON LA BOCAAAA!- Dijo el rubio a Sasuke.

¡BUENO QUE ESPERAS!, YO, YO eeeeeee ¡TE PEGARE UNA PIÑA ! eeeeeeee_ (nose) _a yo que se a ti nada mas se te ocurren esas estupideces- decia el cabeza de pato.

Rindete Sasuke, nunca podras decir e imitar las tonterias de Naruto- le decia Sakura.

Pero yo...No estoy Imitando a nadie, ¿por que lo haria?- preguntaba el Uchiha avergonsado.

Eee chico lamento interrunpirlos en esta linda charla, pero tenemos que dormir, si no tendremos mas o menos los remarques del "Modo Sabio" de Naruto en nuestros ojos - avisaba Kakashi.

¿Pero con la misma fuerza?- preguntaba la Haruno.

Tu no la nesecitas, a ti te sobra- dijo el Uzumaki.

¿Que has dicho?- preguntaba la pelirrosa con tono agresivo.

NADA, lo juro- dijo Naruto temiendo por su vida.

La mañana siguiente

¡AAAAAAH!, ¿QUE ES ESTO?, SASUKE, MALDITO ME LAS PAGARAS- gritaba indignado el Uzumaki.

Naruto tenia toda la cara pinta, parecia un ANBU y tenia ropa de payaso.

No puede ser, esto es muy divertido- decia Sakura entre carcajadas.

UUUUUGH, no me miren- gritaba Naruto mientras corria a un rio.

¿Que va a hacer, al fin decidio suicidarse?- decia Sasuke.

No por favor, que culpa tiene el pobre Kyuubi- dijo Sakura mintiendo.

Dejen de decir esas cosas, solo se fue a limpiar la cara- dijo el Hatake molesto.

Hola, ya volvi- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa.

¿Quien te quiere?, por mi te hubieras quedado hay y listo- decia Sasuke.

A ti no te hable, BAAAAAKAAAAA-le dijo Naruto al pelinegro.

Entonces, ¿A QUIEN, A TU AMIGO IMAGINARIO?, no estoy seguro que ni eso tiene- dijo el Uchiha enojado.

JA se cree graciosito- dijo el rubio.

Creo que tendriamos que habansar, no?- dijo Kakashi.

¡SI!- dijeron los tres.

Estaban caminando como 2 horas seguidas, hasta que vieron algo...

¡OOOOH MIREN ESO, LA CIUDAD ESTA EN LAS MONTAÑAS!

Bueno, a hora como subimos?- dijo Sakura.

¡HOLAAAAAA, ALGUIEN ALLA ARRIBA, NOS PUEDEN SUBIR!, ¡HOLAAAAA!- gritaba el Uzumaki.

Callate, siempre igual, estamos aquí como espias, y te pones a gritar como todo un estupido- dijo Sakura.

U perdonenme jeje- decia Naruto mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

Y el unico que puede volar es Naruto, mierda , y aun si Naruto puede llevar a una persona- se quejaba Kakashi.

Te equivocas, con el Modo Sabio y Modo control de Chakra combinado, puedo llevar a 100 personas- Se lucia el Uzumaki.

Pues que esperan vamos al caballo volador "Naruto"- dijo Sakura como haciendo propaganda.

Esto es humillante- dijo Sasuke.

Y para mi que, me tratan de mula- se quejaba Naruto

Eso tienes por mula- dijo la Haruno.

Sakura-Chan-protestaba el rubio deprimido.

Todos se subiero a Naruto, volo hasta la villa. Los edificios y casas eran muy modernos y formales, pero no habia nadie en la calle, estaba lleno de carteles de la cara de un tipo que se llamaba Ribozuka Mozasuki, actual Kage de la villa, el tipo tenia una cara sospechosa, tenia pelo medio verde, ojos verdes, tenia una sicatriz atresandole una parte del labio y parecia de 22 años.

Este tipo me da miedo- dijo Sakura.

Naaa es mas un payaso- se lucia de vuelta Naruto.

_Si como tu hoy a la mañana-_decia Sasuke a lo bajo.

Te escuche- decia el Uzumaki.

¿Y?, tenias que verte, eras tan patetico- se burlaba el Uchiha.

_Si pero al menos no le tengo fobia a la gallinas y a los huevos-_ resoplaba el rubio.

CINCO REGLAS BASICAS SOBRE NOMBRAR HUEVOS O GALLINAS Y HACERLE HACORDAR A SASUKE SOBRE ESO:

1)Si no quieres que Sasuke empiese a gritar como un loco no nombres la 3 anteriores cosas.

2)Si no quieres que Sasuke llore como la "llorona" no nombres las 3 cosas anteriores.

3)Si no quieres que Sasuke se tranforme en algo totalmente irreconocible no nombres la 3 cosas anteriores.

4)Si no quieres que Sasuke te muerda no nombres las 3 anteriores cosas.

5)Si no quieres que Sasuke te de una descarga electrica no nombres las 3 anteriores cosas.

O no! Naruto corre- le decia Sakura asustada.

¡NO! Por que desaprobecharia esta oportunid... ¡AAAAAAAAH! Sasuke deja de morderme- decia el Uzumaki temeroso.

Increible, la velocidad y la fuerza de Sasuke aumenta drasticamente, es mas podria alcanzar al "Mangekyuo Sharingan Eterno"- decia el Hatake pensativo mientras miraba el aquelarre.

Ya detenganse, ¡SI NO LOS GOLPEARE!- decia Sakura advirtiendoles, con una cara totalmente siniestra.

Los dos se detubieron rapidamente, Sasuke le tenia mordiendo la llovular y Naruto, bueno, le estaba pelliscando la pierna.

Increible, hasta los dos dioses que destruyeron a Kaguya, les tienen miedo a algo- decia Kakishi sorprendido y pensativo.

Despues de todo ese disturbio, rebisaron toda la villa hasta que vieron un edificio que parecia un rascacielos, pero eso no era la mas inprecionante si no el chakra que probenia de adentro, no era algo que ellos ubieren sentido antes, incluso era mayor que el 10 colas (Juuby).Entre ellos lo que mas se sentia era el miedo, pero como siempre estaba comentario de Naruto " Ha ah, yo lo derrotare". Despues de eso entraron rapidamente, despues...

Naruto,reportandose, alpha posicion- decia el Uzumaki.

¿Hace falta decir "alpha posicion"?- decia Sakura.

Es que, queda bien y me queria hacer el policia- decia el rubio deprimido.

Bueno, miramos o no?- dijo Sasuke con anciedad.

Todo se asomaron a mirar a un especie de laboratorio, muy tenebroso con un monton de cosas verdes entre esas cosas se veia una cilueta que era el actual Kage de esta aldea ablando con un grupo de cientificos, no se llegaba a escuchar lo que dician, se acercaron un poco mas y lo que vieron los dejo sorprendidos...

_..._

_N/A:_**Bueno este capitulo lo tendria que haber terminado antes y subido antes el problema es que mi Hermana actualmente escribe fics mucho mas largos y esta computadora es de ella a si que tengan paciencia. Este fic lo hice bastante tonto no?, mas adelante va a ser mas serio a si que buuuueeee (mentira va ser mas estupido todabia) no se cuando voy a volver a subir fic pero les eseguro que ba a ser en poco tiempo en la semana siguiente, byeeeee. **


	3. ¡¡Se desata un nuevo poder!

La Mision:

Escape de la ciudad de las Nubes

Capitulo: 3

-Oh NO eeees- decia Naruto.

-¡ROKOUDO SENNIN!-digeron los cuatro al mismo tiempo.

-¡Quien anda ahi!- el Raikage.

-Por que grita asi Raikage- digeron los cientificos.

-Tu no eres el Raikage, es musculeitor el hermano de Bee- dijo el Uzumaki.

-¿Quienes es usted?- dijo el supuesto Kage.

-Me llamo Uzumaki Naruto, y e venido a derrotarte- dijo el rubio muy confiado.

-Perdoname pero tu eres un simple adolesente y no veo motivos por el cual tenga que pelear con usted- decia el de peloverde muy educado.

-Primero me pareses demasiado sospechosa tu cara, segundo, tienes a Roukudo Sennin atrás asiendole nosequecosas y Tercero, pude sentir con el modo control de chakra la malas intensiones que probenian de aqui- dijo Naruto muy conbensido.

-Espera! "Modo control de chakra"?... tu eres el legendario heroe, que le gano a Madara Uchiha y Kaguya Otzoozuki?- pregunba sorprendido el peliverde.

-Si, el mismo- dijo el Uzumaki presumiendo.

-Este Naruto se esta llebando todo el credito- dijo Sasuke quejandose.

-¡Callate!, vamos a ver que logra Naruto- dijo Sakura.

-Pues si es asi, lo menos que puedo hacer es contarte lo que estamos por terminar, ya que te has tomado la molestia de venir hasta este lugar, creo que es lo justo no?- dijo el Raikage.

-LO LOGRO- dijo el Uchiha sorprendido.

-Naruto es el mejor- dijo Sakura

-Esperen no festegen todabia, este tipo podria mentir- dijo Kakashi.

-¡RAIKAGE, ES INFORMACION CLASIFICADA!

-No importa no tenemos derecho a resguardarle informacion al mejor de todos- dijo el kage.

_-Uuuuuuuff este tipo de verdad me admira- _dijo Naruto en su mente.

_-A mi me tendrian que admirar, ya que sin mi chakra no hubieras podido ganar la guerro-_dijo Kurama

_-¿Por que me dices todas esas cosas feas siempre?-_ dijo el Uzumaki deprimido.

_-Siempre te llevas todo el credito tu y yo que?- dijo el Kyuubi._

_-Pero no sabia que te importaban esas cosas- dijo el rubio._

_-Ahg dejalo ahi mejor- dijo Kurama evergonzado._

-Bueno lo que tenemos planeado hacer es un "Bijuu"- decia el raikage.

-¡EEEEEEEEEH!, ¿para que?- decia Naruto impresionado.

-¿Usteded recuerda que por poco no ganaban la guerra? Bueno lo que trato de hacer es que este bijuu nos "Salve" en una futura guerra, que espero que no halla- dijo el kage.

-P-pero esta muy mal lo que estas haciendo- dice el Uzumaki

-Bueno, con tal de salvar al mundo, tendre que hacer un hay un hecho por el cual no habra peligro, este bijuu no sera malvado- dijo serio el peliverde.

-¿como haras para que no sea malvado?- dijo el rubio burlandose.

-Los bijuus son malos por que la gente los a tratado mal, la gente no sabia que ellos no eran malvados en ese momento, la gente hacia experimentos con ellos, ese tipo de cosas hicieron que los bijuus se hagan resentido con todo, este bijuu que estoy creando no la trataran mal porque ya saben por que se volvieron malvados.

-Buena teoria, pero sera verdad?- se burlaba otra vez Naruto.

-...-no dijo apsolutamente nada, el kage.

-porque algunos bijuus como el Kyuubi que ya nasen con esa mentalida- decia el Uzumaki riendose.

_-¡eey!, yo solo fui el mas maltratado, por ustedes malditos de Konoha-_ aclaraba el Kurama.

_-Seeee si si, hay pobre el zorrito, le dieron chachas en la colita, pobresito, eres tan apapachable- _decia Naruto sarcastico.

-¡YA BASTA! _¿y que fue, eso lo ultimo?-_ decia el Kyuubi sorprendido.

-_¿Que apapachable? Si pareses un peluche, de verdad- _dijo Naruto serio.

-_¿De verdad crees eso?- le preguantaba el Kurama con ojos de "perro mojado"._

-_Siiiiii, y estoy muy feliz de que seas mi mascota- decia el Uzumaki llorando_

_-_Eeeeeeeeeee Naruto que te parese mi idea- desia el raikage

-AAAHg sierto eeeeeeee esta bien la apruebo.

-¡ESTA LOCO!-dijeron los otros tres del equipo siete.

-Creo que la fama se le subia a la cabeza- decia Sasuke

-Esperen que es eso del fondo?-decia Sakura casi por salirle los ojos para afuera.

-OOOOOOOOOOOOOO MY GOD- Gritaron por hai algunos.

…...

**N/A:Bueno este capitu capas alla sido el mas corto de todo pero es culpa de mi hermana que nunca me presta la computadora y bueno prometi subirlo esta semana asi que bueno haci salio,**

**espero que les alla gustado probablemente este capitulo fue el mas serio de todos pero bueeeeeeee, le puse un par de pelotudeses solo para que no paresca taaaaan serio, buena hasta el proximo capitulo espero que sea pronto Bayyyyy. **


	4. La nuevo monstruo y el apapachable

La mision:

La lucha contra el Nuevo Bijuu

Explicaciones del autor:

(( )):esto significa notas mias

_Esto significa pensamiento_

**/**esto significa susurro\

y bueno no se me ocurre naada mas yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy a leeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer.

Capitulo 4: El nuevo Mounstro y el "apapachable".

-¡Pero que mierda es esto!- dijo Naruto volando por los aires, por que el nuevo bijuu habia destruido todo el edificio.

-Este es el nuevo bijuu, Ryuubi-dijo el raikage.

-OOOoooOOO ya veras, esto es muyyyy malo- dijo Sakura.

-Y esa frentona quien diablos es?- dijo el kage.

-La novia del Teme- dijo el Uzumaki.

-Y quien es el teme?- dijo el peliverde.

-Es Sasuke Uchiha-dijo el rubio, a lo que el nombrado dijo "me nombras cuando te combiene, cara de zorro" Hablo por lo bajo.

-EEEE! dobe la pelo de chicle todabia no es mi novia- dijo por lo bajo, mientras que sakura se sonrojaba y se la escuchaba decir- ¿por que tardo tanto en decirlo?-decia confundida, pero el otro hizo el monosilabo de siempre ((o sea "hmp"))

-¡Hey! ustedes pedasos de enamorados...-no pudo terminar la frase kakashi al ver la mirada asesina de la Haruno, a lo que el peligris respondio-¿quuueeee tenemos que hacer algo no?.

-Kyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-gritaba el bijuu al estar siendo absorbido por el Raikage a lo que Naruto dijo-planea en tranformarse en jinchuurichi del tal 11 colas- dijo asustado.

este actual jinchuuriki, tomo la forma del Sabio De Los 6 Camino, parecia un clon Sabio en lo que el kage dijo a unas carcajadas muyy malignas-ah ah ah haha, yo se re el dios del nuevo mundo ((Light yagami)) nadie podra detenerme- dijo casi descisiandose.

-Mierda y a mi que me caia bien-dijo Naruto triste a lo cual se escucho un susurro de Sasuke dicion-/maldito dobe se cree que puede ser amigo de todos\-a lo que naruto solo miro para otro lado.

El a hora jinchuuriki va y le pega una piña a Naruto sin ningun motivo a lo cual se escucho a Naruto disiendo- buscas pleito eee?- tranformandoce a si en el Modo control de Chakra Segunda fase (( la mas poderosa)) saca una mano gigante y grita "bijuudama" al cual le tiraba al raikage al cual le rebienta y sale a volar.

-Este tipo de donde salio le tire mi "bijuudama" y ni le rajuñe- al cual responde con sonrisa macabra ((al mejor estilo Light Yagami)) y risas-¿que no te has dado cuenta?, tengo celulas de Hashirama Senju, me curo rapido-y Naruto con el seño fruncido dice- hoy en dia todos tienen celulas de primer hokage solo falto yo- dijo burlon a lo que el raikage le tiro una bijuudama y Naruto tambien y el nombrado decia en este impacto de bijuudamas-¿porque haces esto?, si no hay guerras, todo esta tan... pacifico- a lo que el raikage respondio, agrandando la Bijuudama,

La tecnica ya no aguantaba mas y exploto mandando a volar a ellos y a media villa.

…...

_Naruto_

…_.._

¡Naruto despierta!

Le gritaba Sakura mientras Naruto habria los ojos y preguntaba-¿ que fue lo que susedio, el raikage, y el teme por que no me ayudo?-decia el rubio y el Uchiha respondia- pense que no necesitabas ayuda ya que tu supuestamente eres el salvad...-Naruto lo interrunpia diciendo enojado-¡NO ME VENGAS CON ESA MIERDA, PUDE HABER MUERTO AHI!-Mientras que el Uchiha hacia su tipico sonido "Uchiha"-hmp.

-¿QUE e-estoy a siendo aquí?-dijo el raikage con el brazo herido- ¿EEeee ya no tiene ese tono maligno en la voz ni la forma de Sabio de los 6 caminos-dijo Naruto confundido a lo que Sasuke prendio su Rinnegan y dijo-el Bijuu ya no esta mas en su interior, me acabo de fijar- el rubio le pregunta al ex-jinchuuriki que paso con el bijuu a lo que el contesto un "de que estas hablando, si todabia no terminamos el experimento" a lo que Naruto dijo un "no me jodas, sabes de que te hablo", pero el volvio a decir que no sabia de que estaba hablando y ahi el Uzumaki entendio lo que estaba pasandando.

-¿Naruto, que es lo que diablos esta pasando aquí?- dijo Sakura.

-...-Naruto no respondia nada hasta que salio de su mente y dijo- el Ryuubi tiene un chakra maligno lo pude sentir, lo cual controla al que esta cerca- dijo afirmando Naruto, a lo que Sasuke resoplo-/ no se que ramen se habra comido pero le hizo muyyyy mal\-y el rubio devolvio-/M-maldito teme, cuando vas a dejar de ser tan emo ttebayo- El uchiha solo hizo aquel sonido que molestaria a cualquiera- hmp- y Naruto dijo algo casi inescuchable-/Por que no te metes ese Hmp, en donde no te da el sol, Dattebayo- Sakura solo atinaba a reirse de la situacion, Mientras que Sasuke le dio un Zape a Naruto ((Aja eso tenes por boquisucia)).

-Eyyyyyy por que no me ayudan, me duele mucho el brazo- a lo que todos se miraron, y Naruto pregunto- ¿No era que tenias celulas de Hashirama Senju? Ttebayo- dijo Naruto probocativo, y el raikage decia- que yo no tengo eso, jamas le haria algo asi a Hashirama- dijo sinsero el peliverde, el rubio dudo, pero le termino crellendo.

-Si, es verdadera mi supocicion-dijo Naruto felizmente y burlandose el Uchiha al cual ni siquera respondio.

-Naruto calmate, Sasuke te metera un roscaso, en el parachoques (( una patada o sea DONDE esta el huesito dulce)) y te va gustar- dijo burlona Sakura a lo que Naruto solo atino a balbusear alguna respuesta a eso.

-A hora que lo pienso, podria suceder- decia el Uchiha.

-Teme, no me jodas voy reaccionar y te voy a pegar un orejaso- dijo Naruto a lo que Sakura rebento de risa, Kakashi se meo, Sasuke murmuro " Pero que ….. te metere la oreja en los cachetes" y el raikage se rio.

-Volviendo al tema que paso con el bijuu-preguntaba Sakura.

-EEEEEEh, Tienes que seguier el rastro de destruccion- dijo Uzumaki resiviendo la mirada asesina del raikage.

-Bueno yo, eeeeee le pregunto algo a Kurama y vamos- dijo Naruto a lo que la gente lo miro como diciendo " tan urgente es" y Naruto dijo- es que tenia algo pendiente con el- decial el Uzumaki.

-_Ya se a que has venido, viniste por el tema "apapachable" no?- _dijo Kurama con ningun tono en especial.

-_EEEEee si por eso, es que queria decirte que ers esponjocito-dijo Naruto mirando a la bestia._

_-Algo mas? Ultimamente ya no me sorprende nada de lo que me dices-dijo mientras se le escapaba un "Ronroneo"._

_-Pero...¡¿pero que mierda fue eso?!- dijo el rubio sorprendido._

_-Eeeee... Nose eeeeeee... Nada-dijo el Kyuubi nervioso._

_-Eso fue un ronroneo parese que ademas de mimoso alguien tiene parte gatuna- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa Zorruna (( ¡¿ZORRUNA?! mira eso))._

_-No me ¡JODAS!- grito Kurama nervioso._

_-Ayyyyy el gatito quiere que le hagan mimos, eee quien es el gatito mimoso- decia el Uzumaki mientras acarisiaba y mimaba al Kurama que a hora se le marco una venita en la frente, pero con unos susuros de Naruto se durmio._

_-MIERDA no te duermas tampoco era para eso si no, no tiene gracia dattebayo- decia Naruto serio._

-_¡Que te piensas que tu me mandas a hora, si rononeo es mi problema y si me duermo tambien!- _decia Kurama indignado ya que Naruto estaba sumamente comodo, a lo que a el lo molesto mucho y se escucho algo casi inaudible de parte de Naruto _"Maldito Gati-Zorro"_, pero como el Kyuubi es un zorro y tiene buen oido lo escucho, y resibio una mirada asesina del animal, a lu cual al rubio lo intimido y estubo a punto de hacer los sellos para enserrarlo de vuelta, pero penso en las posibilidades y el poder que perderia a si que no hizo nada.

_-¡Me das dolor de cabeza, ttebayo!-_ reclamaba el Uzumaki, el cual fue ignorado.

-_Y tu tambien- _Decia el kyuubi al cual rapidamente fue atrabesado por la mirada de Naruto- ¿_que me miras tanto?-_ dijo otra vez el zorro- primero sigo queriendo apapacharte, segundo eres adorable, tercero trato de imaginarme tu de chiquito, debiste ser taaaaaaaaan... Chuuu, tan, tan, tan hermoso, ayyyyyy como me hubiera gustado verte de chico- dijo el rubio con una mirada que no esperaba del kyuubi esta mirada era asi: tenia lagrimas amenazando con salir, cara de feliz, pero confundido, que tambien decia un "te quiero", tambien deprimido y decepcionado por no poder abrazar aquel chico que le habia dicho toda esas cosas linda, la cara de Kurama era indesifrable por un momento, se podia decir mil y una, cosas de esa cara, la cual no paso desapersibida por Naruto y sin mas se puso a llorar gritando "_te quiero tan hermoso, apapachable, y esponjoso, Kurama"_ lo cual a momento que dijo eso el rubio se desarmo la cara del Kyuubi, volviendo a la cara de amargado sin vida ((perdonen fans de kyuubi pero tenia que arruinar el momento ya que Naruto es asi tan... Naruto el que arruina siempre todo)) y Naruto lo tenia abrasado de uno de los brazos de Kurama, al cual mando a volar en un instante.

-_¿Cual es tu problema, hace un rato paresia que querias?-_decia sobandose el area lastimada_-hmp-_ se limito a contestar el Kyuubi-_ estupido imitador de monosilabos "Uchiha"- _dijo el rubio olvidando un detalle, bueno un "detalle", seria mas un DETALLON, el sabia muy bien que Kurama tenia un profundo odio a los Uchiha y mas a Madara Uchiha, lo cual para sorpresa del rubio, el Kyuubi dijo- ¿_No tenias un bijuu que derrotar?-_dijo sonrriente al zorro, lo cual al segundo que el Uzumaki escucho eso le dio una de sus sonrrisas retoricas y se fue de aquel "mundo telepatico".

-Bueno, ya podemos seguir el rastro de destruccion- dijo Naruto sonriente y todos se asustaron por lo repentino que fue el grito del rubio, Sasuke lo miro con una mirada de burla como diciendo _"se lo que hiciste ahi", _por lo que hizo que Naruto sudara frio y miro rapidamenta a cualquier lado para ocultar el sonrojo.

-dobe... No le dire a nadie, ya sabes eso de "apapachable"- dijo Sasuke mordiendose los labios para no reirse, se escucho que Naruto murmuro "_mas te vale si no te las veras con una gallina teme", _el Uchiha trago en seco y lo miro, pero rapidamente dijo -vamos que se nos escapa- tratando de cambiar de tema, Naruto se rio, Sakura no entendia de que hablaban, Kakashi sinplemente se rio por lo bajo y el raikage miraba confundido.

Tras caminar por el rastro de destruccion, lo cual los deprimia a todos, por tan feo paisaje, por la gente que pudo haber muerto, por muchos otros motivos despues se vio una bestia gigante saltando las montañas como si fueral bultos, ese bijuu violeta, con tres ojos los dos ojos paresian Sharingan* y el de la frente un Rinnegan* con aspas las colas estaban prendidas fuego y su apariensia era paresida a la del juubi*, los vio y rapidamente fue a atacarlos.

-¡O POR KAMI!-grito Naruto

….

**OOOOOOOOOuuuuuuu espero les halla gustado, este capitulo tubo mucho trama y por que no tambien algo de gracia yo soy un gran fan del Kyuubi, me parese hermoso jajaj bueno aca sus referencias de lo que marque con esto *:**

Sharingan: ojo que copia, ojo que tiene sangre por eso toma el color que tiene.

Rinnegan: ojo Samsara uno de los mas grandes doujutsu de la historia, este doujutsu fue creido un mito que era capas de hacer todas las tecnicas existen y tiene sus propias tecnicas que nadie puede hacer a menos que tenga el Rinnegan, puede revivir, controlar objetos y muchas otras cosas mas, cada Rinnegan tiene su habilidad especial.

Juubi: Bijuu de 10 colas, que al cual separar su chakra formaron los 9 bijuus existentes.

**Bueno sin mas los dejo hasta el siguiente capitulo sera pronto y tengo planeado hacer otro Fic para alguien especial que cumple años el miercoles 13 de agosto, justo ese dia voy a subir el fic dedicado a esa persona...**

**espero sus reviews, me ragalan uno son gratis?**

**Byeeee.**


	5. ¡Peligro, estupidez extrema!

La mision

Capitulo 5:¡Peligro, estupides extrema!

Y rapidamente el Uzumaki esquivo el ataque del bijuu, no era menos de esperar del hijo de destello amarillo de Konoha.

-Rapido, teme, Dame un Shuriken gigante demoniaco, nesecito hacer algo- dijo el Uzumaki, Sasuke lo miro impresionado, porque grasias a kami o Kishimoto, no se quien se le ocurrio una vez en su vida y se preguntaba "y a hora que biene a Naruto le gusta Kakashi?", lo cual, no le paresia una opcion imposible ya que de Naruto se podia esperar cualquier cosa.

Sasuke le dio el objeto y Naruto lo transformo.

-¡¿PERO QUE MIERDA, POR QUE UN CASCARA DE PLATANO GIGANTE?!-Dijo el Uchiha irritado como de costunbre, ¿pero que le paso por la cabeza a Naruto?.

-Teme, no entiende ven que yo te explico-Naruto le explicaba a Sasuke el plan mientras el rubio se imaginaba en su mente la situacion ((Era la mente de Naruto, a si que nada podia salir de esa cabeza sin dañar a nadie mas)), eran todos (en animado), el bijuu moviendose hacia la cascara, y resbalando de una manera muy comica y muriendo en el acto.

Sasuke por su parte desidio salirse de esa, "situacion" por lo que sabia que el iba a terminar mal.

-Bueno parese que el teme tiene miedo, no importa yo y mi APAPACHABLE Kurama, le ganaremos a la masorca andante esa, dattebayo- pero sin darse cuenta el bijuu lo escucho y vino directo co la intencion de dañar un "poquito" a Naruto.

Naruto tiro la cascara gigante, y para sorpresa de todos, la bestia con cola cayo, contra algunas montañas, probocando así , hemorragias internas, torseduras, quebraduras y contusiones.

-En tu cara estupido, teme, come tomates-dijo el Uzumaki-eso no me parese en lo mas minimo un insulto me encantan los tomates-contesto arrogante el Uchiha.

-¡NO ME JODAS TEME, SIERRA EL PICO CABEZA DE CULO DE PATO!-dijo Narut seriamente enojado, pero se le fue en el momento.

-Hmp- "Contesto", Sasuke con su tipico monosilabo marca "Uchiha Corporeider", ya que todo los Uchiha le dan buen uso a ese monosilabo, por miedo de que se les queme las cuerda vocales por decir mas de 5 palabras , Naruto lo miro con repudio por lo que supuestamente contesto, causando a si que le enpesara a salir una cola de kyuubi ((lo que era raro porque el Kurama no tenia ya malas intensiones ni chakra negativo, pero aprobecho el momento ya que el odiba al estupido Uchiha, y la otra parte tambien era de parte de Naruto, que todabia mas raro ya que el habia sacado todo odio en la cascada)) y le pego hacien que se le saliera toda la ropa ((y me refiero a toda)), el raikage se desmallo, Kakashi dijo "malas palabras, chico malas palabras", marcandole la boca con cara de "Yaoi Hard Extreme Corporeider" ((Y.H.E.C, siglas)), Sakura, tenia la misma cara pero mesclado con felisidad, Naruto se tapo los ojos y el Uchiha se le pudo ver un leve sonrrojo, pero leve.

Se bistio y blasfemo al Uzumaki.

-No digas esas cosas, Jashin-sama te mandara al mundo podrido-dijo Naruto, lo cual lo Sasuke le mostro tranquilamente el dedo medio-ya acabo de ver al verdadero y te digo la verdad, el POROTO ese nos deja en claro que jamas tendras hijo ni familia, teme dattebayo-dijo burlandose- Parese que Hiddan te lleno la cabeza, con el tal "Jashin-sama"...-SIERRA EL CULO PAGANO DE MIERDA OLOR A BOSTA-dijo una vos de quien sabe donde pero creo que es obvio quien fue- Ajaaaaa bueno continuo y lo de el "POROTO" hay formas de arregrar eso-dijo el Uchiha sin mirar a Naruto- ¡Increible, vez que te dije que no pasaba nada, te quemaste la garganta o algo?,no ttebayo.

-Hmp-"contesto otra vez.

-¡Sakura, Sasuke dijo que queria besarte!-dijo Naruto sabiendo lo que iba a pasar.

-Sasuke-kun ven aqui-dijo Sakura , la agarro del brazo y asi como vino le encajo un beso en la boca, Naruto rio, el raikage que al fin habia despertado se desmallo debuelta, Kakashi tenia Cara de " Hentai Hard Extreme Corporeider" ((H.H.E.C sigla)).

Sasuke se habia dado cuenta de una sola cosa: Realmente lo estaba disfrutando, aunque no lo admitiria en publico por su estupido orgullo Uchiha.

Sakura se estaba dejandose llevar y bueno por desgrasia el oxigeno estaba faltando, y se tuvo que finalizar el beso.

-Hmp- "Contesto" el Uchiha, probocando asi que Sakura se enojara y lo mandara a China, una vez que todos los dejaron de mirar y estaban mas alegado susurro /Te amo Sakura Haruno\, no obstante no se habia dado cuenta que faltaba alguien y esa alguien estaba justo atrás suyo y ese era Kakashi- descuida ya somos dos-dijo el Hatake-¡PEDOFILO DE PORQUERIA!-dijo Sasuke demasiado enojado cualquiera pensaria que era lo mas grave del mundo que le dijera eso-Mentira, estaba mintiendo queria ver como reaccionabas y bueno no reaccionaste del todo bien-dijo Kakashi-Hmp- "contesto" el Uchiha.

-¿Que fue eso?, ¿Estan todo bien?-pregunto Sakura mientras corria hacia ellos-Si todo bien es que Kakashi me estaba contando que Jiraiya le habia querido dar un beso, bueno se lo dio pero no importa esta todo bien- Kakashi lo asesino con la mirada, Sakura rio, Naruto le dio un soplamoco a Sasuke por hablar mal de sus senseis y el raikage se volvio a desmallar- uuuhg parese que hoy estamos sensibles no? Dattebayo-dijo Naruto refiriendose al kage.

-EEEEEEH imitacion barata de "Uchiha", se te callo el libro porno-dijo miran el libro Icha Icha Paradise de Kakashi, pero se notaba en la cara que lo queria leer a toda costa, tenia curiosidad de saber el porque de leerlo tantas veses-Hmp, mi Sussano es mucho mas fuerte que el tuyo y tengo Magekyuu Sharingan es mas lindo que el tuyo-dijo un tanto enojado- si pero no tienes Rinnegan, ademas te copiaste de mi color de Sussano- dijo enojado y resentido por el color.

-Neeee no me importa-dijo el Hata-Uchiha.

-Lamento, interrunpirlos pero creo que tenemos que irnos-dijo Sakura.

-Por el amor de Rokudo, no puedo ver nunca como se pelean-se quejo Naruto.

-Odio al estupido de Naruto y al estupido Kurama "apapachable"-dijo Sasuke.

-Por que metes al pobre Kurama en esto el no te hizo, nada-dijo el Uzumaki realmente muy enojado.

-Bueno igual lo odio al bicho ese- Dijo refiriendose al Kyuubi.

-¡NO ME JODAS, CARA DE PLANCTON!-Dijo ya infectado por el odio de tal forma que se le habia salido los ojos para afuera.

-Me das miedo a veses-dijo Sakura.

Kyyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Se escucho de repente, asiendo resaltar a todos y de repente Naruto desaparesio y lo que habia pasado fue: NARUTO FUE TRAGADO POR EL BIJUU.

…...

**YYYYYYYY que les paresio el final del capitulo, respecto por los palabras obsenas y eso de Hentai y Yaoi fue para probar una cosa si a ustedes le molestaba, si les molesta aceptare sus quejas tranquilamente eso si! Nada de isultos ni falta de respeto.**

**Bueno Byyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee no leeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeemos luego.**


	6. Momento vergonzoso

La mision

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa gente hermosa, estoy demasiado contento como para creer, el motivo es: Los favoritos, seguidores y los comentarios (me siento culpable por nunca agradecer eso) agradesco, a los seguidores, favoritos, comentarios y sin mas leeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees muestro el capitulo.**

Capitulo 6: Momento vergonzoso.

-Aaaaahg esto huele mal- decia el Uzumaki tapandoce la nariz-¿_**Y a que deberia oler?, estas en el estomago de un bijuu-**_decia Kurama con una cara demasiado burlona-_**UUUUUH ya se metio el felino-**_Dijo Naruto-_**No has contestado mi pregunta-**_Dijo el zorroingnorando la burla de Naruto, al rubio no le gusto nada pero lo dejo pasar-_**Y a que deberia oler?, hay mucho olor a tripas e intestinos, no es un olor muuuuy agradable entiendes, aaaah claro no puedes oler este repugnante olor a carniceria podrida-**_dijo Naruto indignado-_**resa por que te cague, porque si no, no podras comer mas ramen-**_dijo el Kyuubi-_**¡¿quien te asegura eso?!, yo ramen voy a conseguir cueste lo que me cue... que me va a cagar has dicho?-**_ contesto Naruto, sudando frio, nunca habia tenido tanto miedo en toda su vida-_**Si vas a salir como excremento marca "Bijuu fertilisantes Corporeider" y suplica por no salir como Colit...-**_Interrumpio Naruto al Kurama, para no escuchar eso, en cualquier momento iba a bomitar.

-_**Callate, de una vez-**_Dijo el Uzumaki de color verde lima.

Se escucho unos ruidos en el estomago de la bestia, Naruto no le gustaba nada de un segundo pala el otro Naruto ya estaba a fuera.

-Yo sabia que el dobe algun dia iba a terminar asi-Dijo sorprendido por la vista.

-Naruto...-Decia Sakura a punto de reirse.

Kakashi tenia cara de "Desperdicios Hard Extreme Corporeider", Naruto habia sido "desechado" del estomago del bijuu y a hora se veia en forma de "desperdicio".

-AHSSS WUAAAAHG, SAQUEN ME DE ESTA MIERDA-decia Naruto mientras bomitaba y se sacaba "eso" de la boca.

-No así te vez mas lindo-decia la Haruno mientras se raventaba de la risa.

-Hmp- "dijo el Uchiha.

-VALLANSE TODOS A LA RE PU...-fue interrumpido por Kakashi-Malas palabras no chico, Malas palabras-dijo Hatake-POR QUE NO ME CHU...-Fue interrumpido otra vez por la misma persona-Naruto el dios del ramen esta escuchando tus blasfemias, y el Uzumaki se quedo murmurando e insultando por lo mas bajo casi inaudible.

-Te escuche- Dijo el Uchiha-Usuantukache- "contesto" Naruto, Sasuke solo lo miro para decir-Hmp- "dijo" Uchiha.

-ME ESTAN JODIENDO LA PASIENCIA TTEBAYO-dijo Naruto a toda tripa-H...-Iba a terminar su monosilabo pero Naruto lo habia dejado sin ropa otra vez.

-Pero la pu...-dijo interrumpido por una Sakura que a hora se le habia abalansado a un Sasuke desnudo para anda saber que cosa.

-Bueno, Bueno, vallan a hacer sus chanchadas a otro lado, inmundos-Dijo Naruto con una cara indecifrable.

-Hmp- "Contesto" Sasuke mientras reboleaba a Sakura por algun lado, por algun motibo ella casi estaba sin ropa, pero Sasuke por su tipico orgullo "Uchiha" se hizo el que no le interesaba, pero todos sabian muy bien que Sasuke, le gusto lo de Sakura.

A Kakashi se le habia salido la mitad de la sangre por la nariz, se notaba que casi se le habia reventado la nariz, tenia una cara de "Sex Hard Icha Icha Extreme Corporeider", claramente era mejor que esos estupidos libros.

-Cambiando de tema, por que no le rebentaste el estomago con un millon de clones Naruto, al bijuu?-dijo Sasuke, a hora vestido, y Sakura mas roja que la misma Kushina cuando se enojaba. Claramente cuando les hizo acordar a todos de lo ocurrido con Naruto, era para su perbersa venganza.

-Es que...Datebayo... Pero...Kage bushin...El...Todo fue tan rapido...¡GALLINA!-Dijo Naruto apuntando donde se supone que estaba la gallina, lo dijo para cambiar de tema, logrando su objetivo: que se meara encima.

-Jajajajajaja miren al teme esta todo meado-dijo Naruto.

-Sasuke-kun...-Dijo Sakura, ella no sabia si reirse o llorar, le daba mucha lastima ver a su "Futuro novio" todo meado.

Era claro ya, Sasuke no podia hacer nada al respecto, ya lo habia Hecho y esto no es algo que se olviden facil, su orgullo "Uchiha Corporeider" estaba lastima, esto era insuperable, esto no podia dejarlo así estaba buscando una forma de que esto fuera superado, por lo menos en este momento, para darle mas opciones, a esta situacion, nesecitaba tiempo, y para eso tenia que pensar algo, ¿que podia hacer?, esto ¿podria ser superado? En todo caso asesinaria a Naruto como venganza, de lo que le acababa de hacer o claro tambien lo podia humillar a el, pero claro como el es Naruto y suele hacer cosas estupidas le tomarian de menos al Uzumaki y quedaria mal el Uchiha, por querer humillar a Naruto y claramente le vendria el recuerdo de un Sasuke meado.

-Eeeh esto... es culpa de Sakura, por haberme tirado en sima y bueno ya saben...que podria ser esto-Sasuke mintio pero no sabiendo que lo que dijo era peor que lo anterior ((ya se imaginan, que es lo que quiso decir Sasuke no?)).

Sakura lo asesino con la mirada-Sasuke-kun yo soy una nerd y se perfectamente que eso es meo-dijo Sakura lo mas tranquila, ya a hora Sasuke no tenida salida no solo se habia meado si no, que mintio, y de la peor forma posible, Sasuke sentia como Fugaku desde donde quiera que este le arracaba el orgullo "Uchiha", pero antes de que terminase a Sasuke le vino una idea de anda saber donde y por que en ese momento.

-ESTOESJUGODEMANZANAQUETENIAGUARDADO-Sasuke dijo todo muy rapido ya que tenia miedo de perder su orgullo, y estaba tan pero tan nervioso, que casi se desmaya y eso traeria el fin completo de su orgullo y volveria a ser un emo reservado que no habla con nadie.

-¿QUE, QUE?-dijo Naruto.

-Dije que esto es jugo de Manzana que tenia guardado en esa parte,lo guardo ahi para que nadie me lo tome, pero cuando nombraste ese "animal" me di vuelta de repente rompiendo la caja de jugo que tenia guardada-Claramente Sasuke se habia lucido con esta mentira Naruto quedo dudoso pero le crello,y Sakura sabia perfectamente que era mentira pero ¿que ganaba molestando a su "futuro esposo"? Nada ganaba, solo su odio y no conseguiria nada, Kakashi, bueno, el recian salia de su mundo pervertido imaginandose que pudo haber, entre Sakura y Sasuke, de repente sobre salto y miro los pantalones de Sasuke.

-¡¿QUE ES ESO ES SEM...-fue interrumpido por Sakura ya que sabia que su Taicho-Sensei, la iba a relasionar en esto.

-No, es "jugo de manzana"-Dijo Sakura marcando las comillas con los dedos.

-Aaaaah, bueno, cambiate por favor que cualquier persona pensaria que es "eso" que acabo de nombrar- dijo el Hatake.

-No solo tu y Ero-Sennin, por esa mentalidad pervertida que tienen, Dattebayo-dijo Naruto señalando al Sensei como si de una inculpacion se tratase.

-No somos pervertidos, solo dejamos volar nuestra "Imaginacion"- dijo Kakashi.

-Si, imaginacion pervertida-Confirmo Sasuke ya cambiado con un pantalon nuevo salido de anda saber donde.

-QUE NO OSTIA, PU...-Fue interrumpido por el bijuu que les arrojo una bijuudama, pero Naruto como es hijo de Minato Namikaze, tenia su velocidad y reflejos, permitiendole Transformarse, agarralos y tele-transportarse a un lado lejano de la explocion.

-Bueno creo que es hora de que de me ayudes Kurama, no?-dijo Naruto_**-Hmp**_-conteston con una gran sonrisa el Kyuubi.

…...

**Yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy que les parecio? Por ahi me sarpe un poquito en este capitulo con las cosas que escribi pero buuuuuuuuuueeeeeeeeeeeeeee byyyyyyyyyeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.**


	7. La venganza

La Mision

Capitulo 7: Todo es venganza...

**Hoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooolisssssssssssssss gente hermosa (?), No resivo mas comentarios y eso me hace, pensar que a nadie e gusta mi historia, o nadie la lee (T-T), me deprime en solo pensarlo, pero tengo una propuesta, si a ustedes no les interesa mi historia no comenten y terminare el fic en el capitulo 9, pero si el fic tiene 3 comentarios nuevos(por que en realidad ya tengo tres de una sola persona con la cual estoy muy agradecido) de cualquiera, eso me alcansaria para hacerlo hasta el capitulo 21 (pero me gustaria, que despues de los tres comentarios, sigan comentando), entiendan que esto no es por fama, ni nada, solo nesecito saber si vale la pena continuarlo, tambien planeo hacer parejas y algo de romanse pero eso depende de untedes y el tiempo, sin maaaaaaas a leeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer se a dicho.**

Naruto rapidamente le pego en pata al bijuu, la bestia se tambaleo para todos lados, pero no llego a caerse-_**¡Naruto, liberame!-**_dijo Kurama-_**Como digas dattebayo-**_dijo Naruto, cumpliendo lo dicho,el Kurama agarro de cuello a la bestia con cola y lo tiro tan lejos, que parecia del tamaño, de Naruto.

Uuuuuuff, creo que ya basta de juegos, hay que sellarlo, con la ayuda de Sasuke , de una jodida vez, ttebayo-dijo Naruto frotandose le frente-¡QUE! Shanauroo, ¿Por que no lo sellaron antes?-dijo Sakura a punto de destripar a Naruto con la mirada.

-Dejalo es un dobe, no tiene neuronas-Dijo Sasuke como todo desperdicio Uchiha tratando de humillar a Naruto.

-Tu no te metas, porque ya has hecho algo que marcara tu vida y de los Uchiha-dijo Sakura-Y no me has contestado la pregunta, Naruto-Dijo otra vez la misma, pelirrosa.

-Por que no se me dio la reberendisima gana-Dijo Naruto con una voz irreconocible.

-Pero que ¿¡Desde cuando Naruto me contesta así!?-dijo Sakura preocupadisima .

-¿Que no te has dado cuenta?-dijo Sasuke con su tipico orgullo agrandadisimo-¡¿De que?!-dijo Sakura aun mas preocupada-Se nota que sigues siendo la misma inutil que conosí-dijo el Uchiha mas agrandado, que el mismo Madara-Mira que... al menos no tengo miedo al pajaro inutil que no sabe volar y es totalmente inofencibo-dijo Sakura repleta de venas en la frente-¡NI SE TE OCURRA DECIR SU NOMBRE, ES PRESAGIO DE MALA SUERTE!-dijo el Uchiha sudando sangre-Quee yo no hablaba de Danzo, yo hablo de "ESO"-dijo la Haruno sorprendida por la reaccion de Uchiha- ¡YA SE DE QUE HABLAS DE LA ESTUPIDA GALLINA!-dijo Sasuke, de un color rojo, un poco mas y sacaba sus tripas, por sus cabidades, por la precion que tenia, al decir GALLINA, aparecio de la nada una gallina y rapidamente Sasuke se meo, pero no solo eso...

-Sasuke-kun... ¿te has meado?, y ¿por que hay olor a excremento?-pregunto Sakura, con miedo de la segunda pregunta.

-H-Hmp- "Contesto" el Uchiha, Su vida se arruino, ya esta, listo la cago, literalmente, esto era totalmente inperdonable para los Uchiha, juro venganza mentalmente a esa gallina, y de la precion que tenia ensima se desmayo.

-¡Sasuke-kun!-Grito la Haruno, se habia dado cuenta de la que se mando, ella sabia muy bien que al nombrar aquel animal Sasuke no tenia limites y podria hacer cualquier cosa y cuando me refiero a cualquier cosa, ME RE FIERO A CUAAAALQUIER COSAAA.

Sakura estaba cuidando al Uchiha, quien llebaba desmayado 15 minutos, ella se imagino, de donde pudo haber salido aque animal, la teoria de ella era la siguiente:Kakashi trajo esa gallina, con su Mangekyuu Sharingan, para vengarze de todo lo que nos a echo.

Pero ella no dejaria que esto quedara así, Sakura se vengaria de una forma mas sutíl, ya que no toleraba que su "Futuro esposo" perdiera su estupido orgullo.

El rubio actuaba extraño y lo mas extraño es que el bijuu no aparesio en 17 minutos y eso preocupaba-Eeeeh ¿Naruto esta bien?-pregunto Kakashi un poco preocupado-que mierda te importa-dijo con una voz irreconosible el Uzumaki- /habeeeeer, esto es raro, a hora que me acuerdo Sasuke dijo algo antes de desmayarse, dijoooo ummmm "¿_Que no te has dado cuenta?"_ ummmmm tendre que esperar a que despierte.

-Sakura podrias despertar al Uchiha ese-dijo Kakashi de mala gana, Sakura lo destripo con la mirada y despues intento despertar al Uchiha, el Uchiha desperto instantaneamente-Jjajaajja Sasuje esta todo poporeteado-dijo Kakashi-YA TE PUEDES IR LLENDO A LA RE P...-fue interrunpido por Sakura- ¡SASUKE EL VOCABULARIO, BULGAR NO!-Dijo la Haruno, lo cual redujo al Uchiha de tal forma que daba risa, Sakura tenia miedo que despues de esto se vuelva un emo o mucho peor un Super emo sin vida, o mucho peor un hiper emo obsesionado con el suicidio.

-Sasuke, ¿que viste en Naruto?-pregunto Kakashi.

-OTRO MAS AHHHS LOS ODIO-dijo Sasuke-como nos despertamos hoy eeeh-Dijo Kakashi molesto.

-Bueno lo que fue esto el Kurama esta peleando contra el otro bijuu en el cuerpo de Naruto para ver cual se posesiona del cuerpo de Naruto-dijo Sasuke con su Sharinga activado-todabia sabes usar el Sharingan?, pense que no o sabias usar, ya que lo unico que usas es el Mangekyuu o el Rinnegan-dijo Kakashi burlon-Hmp- "Contesto" el Uchiha.

-Y bueno que podemos hacer por Naruto, mejor dicho en que lo podemos ayudar-dijo Sakura-Yo a hora mismo me estoy adentrando en el asqueroso cuerpo de Naruto, con el ¡SHARINGAN!-dijo Sasuke, lo ultimo lo dijo mirando a Kakashi- !SHARINGAN¡-dijo Hatake mirando al Uchiha-¡SHARINGAN!-grito Sasuke mirando a Kakashi- ¡SHARINGAAAN!-grito Kakashi y sin darse cuenta terminaron en una guerra de Sharingans y en una discusion de quien tenia el mejor- Yo tengo la tecnica de dimension y tu no-dijo Kakashi auto-suficiente de su tecnica-callate imitacion barata de Uchiha, con esos Sharingans robados y mi Sussano robado-dijo Sasuke-Me los regalo Obito-dijo Kakashi-Querras decir que te drogaste con aquel polvo al que tu llamabas "Obito" y magicamente tienes tus Sharingans devuelta, no eso es mucho cuento-Dijo el Uchiha luciedose-no me drogue con Obi-polvo el se metio solo en mi nariz y me hablo de un par de cosas y finalmente me dio el Sharingan-dijo el Hatake feliz de su expicacion "perfecta" pero poco creible- A no solo te drogaste con el polvo ese si no tambien alucinaste, quien lo diria Kakashi drogon y ensima mentiroso-dijo Sasuke-Callate o le cuento a Sakura lo que dijiste sobre ella-dijo Kakashi con cara de "Evil Hard Extreme Corporeider"-Eres Jodido-fue lo unico que respondio el azabache.

Mientras Sasuke trataba de ver lo que pasaba se encontro con los dos bijuus peleando a muerte y antes de que pudiera hacer algo aparecio Naruto y absorbio todo el chakra del Ryuubi, haciendolo aun demaciado mas poderoso de lo que era, el bijuu salio expulsasdo del cuerpo y Sasuke se fue sorprendido.

-Hmp- fue lo que "dijo" al salir del mundo telepatico de Naruto.

-¿Que paso Sasuke-kun?-pregunto curiosa Sakura-Naruto a hora es mas poderoso que el juubi y el mismo Hagoromo-dijo Sasuke enojado.

-¿QUEE?-dijeron Kakashi y Sakura al unisono.

-Hmp- "Dijo el Uchiha.

El bijuu se fue a otra dimension todo flaco y escualido y en dos minutos volvio normalmente, con todo su chakra regenerado, vio al Raikage y se metio dentro de el haciendolo otra vez Jinchuuriki, del once colas.

-¡MIERDA!, NO-dijo Kakashi y de la nada el raikage hizo una bijuudama de color rojo y era tan grande las que hacia el juubi esto asusto a todos de manera descomunal, ya Kakashi no tenia tiempo para alguna tecnica o cambiar de dimencion, hasta el propio Sasuke no sabia que hacer ya que era tan grande que no se e ocurria algo que pudiera hacer con el Rinnegan o el Mangekyuu y en tanto pensamiento sin mas la lanzo...

…...

….

…...

**Jejeejjejeje los deje con suspenso y bueno que se le va a hacer, espero sus comentarios, quejas, ayudas lo que sea, solo escribanlo y con gusto lo acepto y agradesco a demas son gratis.**

**Acuerdense de lo que escribi arriba de todo no es obligatorio hacerlo, solo que necesito seber si este fic realmente vale la pena seguirlo ya que tengo otro y pienso crear otro de romanse, pero todabia lo estoy meditando, bueno ya saben ya les dije todo, no se enojen y no lo tomen a mal por favor, y sin mas los dejo hasta el proximo capitulo byyyyyyyyyyyyeeeeeeeeeeeeee.**


End file.
